Survival: Endless
Survival: Endless is a Survival mode level which has an unlimited number of flags so, it can be played forever without end. It is unlocked after completing all other Survival Mode levels. It's one of three endless levels. It takes place in the Pool. Just like all Hard Survival levels, you can choose new plants every 2 flags. Overview The basic idea of Survival: Endless is that a seemingly unlimited number of Zombies are attacking in an onslaught to take over the Player's House. The player has to hold off the zombie hordes for as long as possible, resembling the military act of seiging a castle. No matter what, the zombies will eventually win, but if the player hits a number of waves (214 ,000,000+) the result exactly is unknown, but is believed that the zombies may begin at 1 and continue on like that eternally. Tips *Despite all Survival: Endless builds winning on Pool (Hard), not all Pool (Hard) setups can take the large Zombie amounts on Endless. *Zombonis and Giga-Gargantuars are your true threat on these games. Zomboni can crush your plants and can't be slowed. Giga-Gargantuars take an incredible 4 Cherry Bomb explosions to die. *Rate your setup by the amounts of Cob Cannons you have. **0-2- Bring Instants, have plenty of powerful attacking plants. **3-4- Consider Instants, keep Cob Cannons away from the offense. **5-8- Instants are optional, but recommended. Keep Cobs protected. **9+- Don't bother with Instants, keep a cycle going with Cobs. *Don't double up on Winter Melons! If you do so, you are wasting 250+ Sun, and when you reduce your Sunflowers, it may take a long time to make up for the loss. Trivia : For more trivia, see Survival Mode. *There's a zombie on this level known as the Giga-Gargantuar. **Giga-Gargantuar is 100% more durable then the regular Gargantuar. ***This means it takes four instant kills to kill it instead of two . **Giga-Gargantuar can survive 300 hits, unlike the regular one, which can survive only 150 hits. **Giga-Gargantuar can hurl an Imp after it has taken 150 hits. * Every time you buy an upgrade plant, its cost will increase by 50 suns. **However, this is possibly to make the game harder. *Large amounts of money can be earned through progression in this mode. Even if you click a third of the coins, you will get $30,000 or more within 10 waves of Survival: Endless. Gallery 3CobfromBaidu.png|Another Screenshot of Survival:Endless Endless.jpg|Record for Survival:Endless Diggers.png|More S.:E. Bigumbrella.png Plants vs Zombies.png|Strategy in Survival: Endless gigagargantuar.jpg|Giga-Gargantuar, found only in Survival: Endless after 10+ flags my survival day endless.jpg|Survival: Day Endless Dreams Setup.PNG|Another S:E Queen Setup.PNG|More of S:E 43flagsin.png|Survival: Endless 43 flags in. Notice tons of Gargantuars and Zombonis Survival endless28.png|Punjipoyjeenponja's usual strategy that looks like cheat but not.This strategy's highest record is 92 flags.If you get better with this strategy,delete 92 and put yours. SE53.png|Giga-Gargantuars at flag 53!| SE54.png|Dancing Zombies, Pogos and Catapults stacked! 1269512_f520.jpg|Survival endless strategy Sem título1.png|Gargantuars and Giga-Gargantuars on flag 50 10cobsbyrp1919(3).PNG|Repeater1919's usual strategy See also *Survival Mode *Gargantuar *Imp *Giga-Gargantuar Category:Survival Mode Category:Pool Category:Mini-games